The Recall
by darkpowersev
Summary: Ron gets in trouble by profssor snape and learns something about Draco that surprises him


\ The Recall

"Hey look its Potty and his pet Weasel" Draco yelled out to his group of friends. "Why don't you run off ferret to your daddy or your friend Snapy" Ron yelled out. "Knock it off Ron you are going to get us in trouble and I still need to study for the test tomorrow" Hermione whispered to her friend. Run off with your little girlfriend but make it safe. We don't need any more pets at the school. Shut up Malfoy Harry said as they were about to leave. Oh I think I hit a sore spot but as soon as Malfoy said that he got hit in the face by Ron. "Mr.Weasley get in my office now and you too Draco" they heard Professor Snape yell. Very slowly the two boys followed their teacher to the dungeons. I have never seen anything like what you did. What did you think you were doing Mr.Weasley hitting Draco like that in front of every one? What Malfoy can't be humiliated for once in his life? No that is not why and he already has enough problems at homes said Snape. Oh Malfoy didn't get what he wanted for once in his life. Draco can you wait for me in that room please Snape asked when he saw Draco about to cry. As soon as they both left Ron tried to figure out what he meant about problems. In the other room Severus asked Draco if he was alright. Yes I am but as soon as he said that he started crying. Severus put his arms around Draco and said that it was never going to happen again. I think we should show him the memory Draco just so he understands. Do I have to be in there when you do? I think it would be better if you did come with me Draco. They both came in the room and Ron knew that Draco had been crying but about what. Mr.Weasley Draco and I have come to a conclusion on how to get you to understand Draco. Are you ready Draco?

What did he mean by are you ready Ron thought to him self. Yes he heard Draco say quietly. Okay Mr.Weasley on the count of three I want all of you to close your eyes then open them after a second. He heard Snape say something but couldn't catch it. Very slowly he opened his eyes and realized they were at a different place. Just as soon as he realized this a little boy came running in. It was a five year old Draco he realized. After he came in a younger Snape came in to calm him down and said something. Draco are you okay he heard him say. Snape picked up the young boy and held him close to his chest. The little boy just kept crying well Snape rubbed his back. After a couple of minutes Draco calmed down and looked up to his holder. Snape put Draco to bed when he fell asleep and just before he left he put a charm on Draco. Ron had know idea what it was but wanted to find out. A couple days seemed to past then Ron saw something that he didn't think was possible. Draco was getting beaten by his father and mother. The young man was covered in blood and bruises. All of a sudden Snape came barging in and grabbed Draco before leaving. After a while another memory came up with Snape holding Draco well he cried. Snape bandaged up Draco and held him till he fell asleep then laid him on the couch. When Draco woke up Severus talked to him and said that he was never going to let that happen again. Soon he was back in his time and feeling guilty about everything he had said. When he looked back up he saw Draco crying and Snape was holding him like he had done when Draco was young. I'm sorry he said to the both of them. What happened after you saved him from his father and mother Professor Snape? Snape silently told him to hold on and brought Draco in to another room. When he came back alone he told Ron to seat down. After I saved Draco I went to the ministry and had Draco put in my custody. His father was furious with the ministry because he was not allowed to take Draco off the Malfoy name. This means that Draco would still get the money. Draco is my son by law but Lucius's son by name. Now after this little discussion I hope you will understand Draco more. Also don't tell anyone what you heard or saw is that understood. Yes sir said Ron. With that he left to go look for his other friends.


End file.
